Stendarr
: "Stendarr diz: Seja gentil e generoso com o povo de Tamriel. Proteja os fracos, cure os enfermos e doe aos necessitados." — Dez Comandos: Nove Divindades Stendarr é o Deus da Força Justa e da Tolerância Misericordiosa.1 Ele é a inspiração de magistrados e governantes, o patrono das Legiões Imperiais e o conforto do cidadão cumpridor da lei. Stendarr evoluiu de suas origens Nórdicas para uma divindade de compaixão ou, às vezes, um governo justo. Dizem que ele acompanhou Tiber Septim em seus últimos anos. Nas primeiras lendas Altmeri, Stendarr é o apologista dos Homens.2 Stendarr, também conhecido como "Stendarr o Inabalável",1 o Deus da Misericórdia, Caridade, Sorte bem-Sucedida,2 Compaixão45 e Justiça.3 Em sua invocação, who suffers Men to read. Origem e Adoração Stendarr era originalmente adorado como Stuhn, Deus do Resgate, Thane de Escudo de Shor, mas depois desenvolveu-se na forma atual de adoração como uma divindade de compaixão ou, às vezes, um governo justo.7 Ele é adorado por todo Tamriel e é considerado parte dos panteões Imperial, Bretão, Altmeri, Bosmeri e Khajiiti.107 Adoração em Alinor A Seita dos Mestres Harmoniosos de Lillandril foi uma seita dedicada aos ensinamentos de Stendarr que surgiu durante a Segunda Era na cidade de Lillandril.26 A seita abominou a violência, ofereceu cura e promulgou conhecimento de feitiços de cura para a população em geral.27 A veneração de Stendarr é desaprovada por uma minoria de Elfos que consideram o deus indigno da adoração dos Filhos de Aldmeris por causa de seu papel como o Apologista dos Homens.27 Aritanwe de Lillandril, um membro notável da seita, refutou a crítica da veneração de Stendarr entre os Elfos no Rituais dos Mestres Harmoniosos.27 Adoração na Baia Iliac Stendarr é a divindade patrona de várias regiões da Baía Ilíaca, incluindo Alik'r, Bhoriane, Mournoth, Phrygias, Santaki e Urvaius, e é venerado por Redguards e Bretões.23 Os templos dedicados a Divindade podiam ser encontrados em toda a Baía Iliac durante o final da Terceira Era e eram administrados pelo Templo de Stendarr, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Stendarr e seus ensinamentos, que oferecia cura e treinamento para a população da Baía Iliac.23 Apenas os curandeiros dos templos de Stendarr ofereciam seus serviços tanto aos adoradores quanto aos hereges.24 O Templo de Stendarr foi liderado por um patriarca e aliado à Benevolência de Mara, uma organização religiosa dedicada a Mara e seus ensinamentos.23 Os Cruzados, também conhecidos como os Cavaleiros de Stendarr, eram uma ordem cavaleiresca dedicada a Stendarr que protegia seus templos contra seus adversários, como na Cidadela de Ebonarm.23 Stendarr é considerado a Divindade mais popular entre os cavaleiros Redguard.25 Adoração em Cyrodiil Os imperiais da província de Cyrodiil veneram Stendarr e o divino é considerado parte do panteão Cyrodiilic.7 Uma Capela de Stendarr é conhecida por ter sido localizada na cidade de Chorrol na Segunda e Terceira Eras.1112 No final da Terceira Era, os procissões dedicadas a Divindade podem ser encontrados em todo o interior da província.12 Uma estátua de Stendarr foi destaque no distrito Arboretum da Cidade Imperial, a capital de Cyrodiil, na Segunda e Terceira Eras.1112 Adoração em Elsweyr Stendarr é adorado como S'rendarr, o Nanico, entre os Khajiit de Elsweyr e é considerado o filho de Ahnurr e Fadomai.13 De acordo com os Khajiit, Ahnurr e Fadomai aclamaram S'rendarr como Deus da Misericórdia, pois ele era o filho mais fraco.13 Como Deus da Misericórdia, os Khajiit associam S'rendarr à compaixão, caridade e justiça.14 Um Santuário do Consumado S'rendarr foi localizado em Jodewood na Segunda Era até que seus sacerdotes foram exilados por se recusarem a reconhecer os decretos proclamados após a adoção da Epifania de Riddle'Thar, fazendo com que o templo caísse em ruínas e fosse ocupado por bandidos.11 Adoração em Morrowind A maioria da população de Morrowind não venera Stendarr,15 no entanto, no final da Terceira Era, a adoração de Stendarr e das Divindades era praticada por uma pequena minoria de Dunmer na ilha de Vvardenfell.16 A adoração da Divindade em Vvardenfell no final da Terceira Era foi bastantente confinada à sua população não-Dunmer que podiam rezar em santuários operados pelo Culto Imperial, um grupo missionário que combinava o culto as Divindades e providenciava serviços para todos as Divindades nos santuários, encontrados em fortes Imperiais.16 Um santuário para Stendarr e as Divindades também era localizado no Palácio Real de Mournhold durante esta época.17 Dizia-se que os membros do Culto Imperial "serviam a Stendarr" assumindo papéis de proteção.18 Iulus Truptor, membro do Culto Imperial, foi chamado de "Erudito de Stendarr".18 Outro membro do culto alegou ter recebido visões de Stendarr orientando-a a perder tesouros.18 Após o colapso do Templo do Tribunal em 3E 427, os fiéis de Stendarr e as Divindades formaram a maioria dos distritos de Hlaalu e Vvardenfell.19 Na Segunda Era, durante a Guerra da Aliança, um santuário para Stendarr, em nome de Stuhn, estava localizado na cidade de Mournhold.11 Adoração em Skyrim Na Quarta Era, os santuários de Stendarr podiam ser encontrados em toda a província de Skyrim, nas florestas e nos centros urbanos, como no Templo das Divindades em Solitude.20 A Vigília de Stendarr, uma ordem sagrada fundada após a Crise do Oblivion em 3E 433, tinha uma sede em Skyrim na Quarta Era que ficava ao sul da cidade de Dawnstar.20 Os Vigilantes de Stendarr seguiam os ensinamentos de Stendarr, fornecendo serviços de cura para a população de Skyrim e se engajaram em combate com as Abominações.20 A sede foi destruída em 4E 201 e seus ocupantes, incluindo a Guardiã da Vigília e chefe da sede em Skyrim, foram mortos pelos Volkihar, o clã de vampiros predominante na província.21 A ordem sagrada também utilizou uma torre de vigia conhecida como Farol de Stendarr durante esse período.20 Um santuário dedicado a Stendarr e as Divindades era localizado no Forte Mariposa-Congelada na Ilha de Solstheim no final da Terceira Era.22 Mitologia De acordo com o mito da criação apresentado no Anuad, Stendarr e os Aedra (deuses) nasceram do sangue misturado de Anu e Padomay, as forças primitivas boas e más, respectivamente, e, portanto, têm capacidade tanto para o bem quanto para o mal, em contraste aos Daedra, que nasceram do sangue de Padomay e, portanto, são apenas maus.28 A formação de Akatosh, o Deus Dragão do Tempo, a partir do sangue misturado dos irmãos Anu e Padomay facilitou a formação de Stendarr e os deuses, à medida que aprenderam a se estruturar.29 Canção de Shezarr, um mito da criação Cyrodiilico, aclama a criação do Mundus para o sacrifício de Stendarr e os deuses cujos sacrifícios foram encarnados como planetas homônimos.3031 Stendarr e os deuses foram subsequentemente ligados aos Ossos da Terra como resultado.30 A Dobra no Oeste, também conhecida como o Milagre da Paz, em 3E 417 é atribuída a Stendarr, Mara e Akatosh.32 Ensinamentos Stendarr, através de seus sacerdotes, resolutos e templários, faz sua vontade conhecida aos mortais de Tamriel,33 e ordena que eles "sejam gentis e generosos com o povo de Tamriel. Proteja os fracos, cure os enfermos e dê aos necessitados".34 Stendarr oferece misericórdia a todos os mortais e ele recebe os hereges, os aflitos, os desesperados e os esquecidos.35 A Divindade nutre e protege todos os mortais, independentemente de reconhecê-lo ou não, e ele não distingue entre adoradores e hereges.15 Os sacerdotes de Stendarr atuam como um canal e ele fornece orientação e assistência aos mortais através deles.35 Mortais que abrem seu coração e alma para a misericórdia de Stendarr e buscam sua benevolência são curados e ganham compreensão do amor que Stendarr mantém por todos os mortais, particularmente os menos afortunados.2735 Ele também oferece ajuda sob a forma de cura, pois Stendarr pode consertar qualquer ferida, ficar com qualquer doença e acalmar qualquer alma destruída.35 Stendarr concedeu aos mortais o dom da magia e a capacidade de empregá-la,27 com a qual os mortais podem buscar a sabedoria de Stendarr através do uso de magia de restauração em seu nome.35 Invocação de Stendarr concede ao portador a habilidade de se encobrir em uma aura virtuosa de luz abençoada, que foi adaptada pelos sacerdotes e as resolutos de Stendarr para formar um feixe penetrante semelhante a uma lança, uma forma de armadura ou escudo, ou para use como uma ferramenta para curar.26 No entanto, a misericórdia de Stendarr não se estende aos inimigos dos mortais, que são referidos como Abominações, e a Divindade os considera abomináveis e não-naturais, e merecedores de extermínio sem misericórdia.33 Vinicius Imbrex, Arcebispo de Chorrol, definiu quatro tipos de Abominações; daedra, licantropos, os mortos-vivos e vampiros em As Quatro Abominações.33 Stendarr é conhecido como a Divindade que "sofre Momens para ler".36 A veneração de Stendarr é criticada por alguns que argumentam que a Divindade oferece bondade apenas a seus seguidores e misericórdia para aqueles que oferecem algo em troca.37 Preceiros de Stendarr Stendarr ordena a todos os mortais que se tornem vulneráveis à sua vontade e sigam seus preceitos: * Nunca recuse ajuda que você é capaz de fornecer. * Vá entre os enfermos e feridos onde quer que você os encontre. * Ofereça orações a Stendarr todos os dias. * Não acumule riqueza ou se satisfaça fisicamente.35 Artefatos Manoplas do Cruzado As Manoplas do Cruzado, uma das Relíquias do Cruzado, foi criada por Stendarr no início da Primeira Era e concedida a Pelinal Whitestrake, o Cruzado Divino, para permitir que ele derrotasse e banisse Umaril, o Sem-Penas, um Rei Feiticeiro Ayleid. Pelinal, apesar de sua vitória sobre Umaril, foi morto e as Relíquias do Cruzado foram dispersas e perdidas por milhares de anos.38 As manoplas foram mais tarde recuperadas por Sr. Casimir, um Cavaleiro dos Nove, no início da Terceira Era e permaneceram em sua posse até 3E 139.38 O assassinato de um mendigo nas mãos de Sr. Casimir na Capela de Stendarr em Chorrol em 3E 139 levou Stendarr a julgar Sr. Casimir indigno de seu artefato e as manoplas caíram no chão onde ficaram até chegarem as mãos do Campeão de Cyrodiil em 3E 433.39 Martelo de Stendarr O Martelo de Stendarr é um enorme martelo que, segundo rumores, já foi usado por Stendarr, o Deus da Justiça. É feito de ébano e safira. A arma é encantada para drenar ou prejudicar a saúde das pessoas atingidas, ao custo da resistência do portador. Foi um dos primeiros artefatos a serem adicionados ao museu da Torasa Aram em Mournhold. O martelo é pesado demais para a maioria das pessoas usar em combate; foram necessários quatro homens para simplesmente levantar o artefato no pódio da exposição no museu. Suas origens são desconhecidas, mas ainda estava em posse de Aram por volta de 3E 427. No ano 4E 201, ressurgiu em Calcelmo de posse de Markarth e foi exposto em seu museu particular Dwemer em Markarth, embora tenha sido roubado logo após ele ter adquirido. Verso "Venha à mim, Stendarr, pois sem você, eu poderia ser surdo às murmurações coletivas do teu povo, e esquecendo sua necessidade de conforto e sabedoria, eu poderia me entregar em vão rabiscando." Galeria DF-sign-Temple_of_Stendarr.png|Símbolo de Stendarr (em Daggerfall) TESV_Shrine_Stendarr.png|Altar de Stendarr (em Skyrim) Stendarramulet.png|Amuleto de Stendarr (em Skyrim) ON-icon-Divine-Stendarr-emblem.png|Símbolo de Stendarr (em ESO) Gauntlets_of_the_Crusader.png|Manoplas do Crusado (em Knights of the Nine) TES3_Tribunal_-_Weapon_-_Stendarr's_Hammer.png|Martelo de Stendarr (em Tribunal) 800px-OB-place-Great_Chapel_of_Stendarr.jpg|Vista externa da Grande Capela de Stendarr (em Oblivion) Chapel_of_Stendarr_Interior.png|Vista interna da Grande Capela de Stendarr (em Oblivion) nine_statue_stendarr.jpg|Estátua de Stendarr (em Oblivion) Aparições * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Mencionado) ** The Elder Scrolls IV: Knights of the Nine ''(Mencionado) * ''The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ''(Mencionado) Referências # ↑ ''The Healer's Tale # ↑ Varieties of Faith in the Empire — Mikhael Karkuxor # ↑ 3.0 3.1 Dialogue with the Vigilants of Stendarr # ↑ The Knights of the Nine — Karoline of Solitude * Invocation — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864 Categoria:Oito Divindades Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Aedra Categoria:Panteão Cyrodiilico Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Nove Divindades Categoria:História: Personagens